Hidden Leaf Academy : Fag
by Heeimadictator
Summary: "Kau lagi!"/"Serius, deh, si Yamanaka itu. Apa sih yang dia lihat darimu!"/Sudah jadi tradisi kalau orang-orang yang menginjak taman bunga di depan aula harus kena hukuman dari Prefek/Terinspirasi Black Butler volume 14/Naruto /DLDR, RnR!


**Hidden Leaf Academy :** _ **Fag**_

 **.**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi-** _ **sensei**_

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Adventure**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Warning !**

 **Baca Author's Note di bawah!**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

" _ **Kau lagi?!"/"Serius, deh, si Yamanaka itu. Apa sih yang dia lihat darimu!"/Sudah jadi tradisi kalau orang-orang yang menginjak taman bunga di depan aula harus kena hukuman dari Prefek/Terinspirasi dari Black Butler volume 14/Naruto /DLDR, RnR!**_

* * *

Sakura berlari kencang seolah dia akan mati kalau dia terlambat sebentar saja. Pakaiannya berkibar-kibar. Rok lipit kotak-kotak warna perpaduan hitam dan abu-abu, kemeja panjang putih dengan rompi hitam dan jubah besar warna hitam miliknya tersapu angin, berantakan. Pun dengan rambut dan wajahnya yang sudah lepek bermandi peluh. Alarmnya tidak berbunyi, alasan utama ia terlambat datang di hari pertamanya di sekolah.

Hidden Leaf Academy, sekolah khusus bangsawan di selatan Inggris itu merupakan bangunan tertutup dengan aula akademi sebagai pusatnya. Ada dua bangunan di masing-masing sisi akademi yang merupakan asrama tiap dormitory.

Hidden Leaf menerapkan sistem dormitory dan membagi murid-murid ke dalam empat asrama utama. Upacara pembagian akan dilakukan tepat saat upacara penerimaan murid baru selesai dilaksanakan. Dan kabar baiknya, Sakura telat dua puluh menit.

"Permisi!" teriak Sakura, membelah kerumunan siswa yang berlalu-lalang seperti semut di depan bangunan asrama.

"Hei!" Sakura bisa mendengar seseorang berteriak padanya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Sakura berlari melintasi taman bunga yang ada di depan aula baru dengan cepat. Entah perasaannya saja, atau semua mata di taman itu memandang heran ke arahnya?

Sial. Dia tidak punya waktu memikirkan hal lain sekarang.

oOo

Seorang wanita berambut merah menyala dengan jubah biru tua berjalan ke podium setelah Sakura berhasil menyalip di antara siswa lainnya. Para guru—disini disebut profesor atau supervisior—menggunakan pakaian berjubah hitam yang hampir semuanya sama. Ada beberapa yang memakai topi tinggi yang biasa dilihatkan di Buckingham Street (area pertokoan mewah dekat istana Buckingham). Mereka memakainya hanya untuk pamer pangkat karena yang diperbolehkan memakainya hanya seorang Earl.

Si wanita yang tadi naik ke podium membuka gulungan perkamen tua yang kelihatan lusuh. Matanya menyalak tajam seperti anjing, membuat Sakura merinding.

"Nama-nama yang disebutkan diharapkan langsung menghampiri prefek masing-masing!" teriaknya. Dagu runcingnya menunjuk empat orang pemuda yang warna rompinya berbeda.

"Untuk asrama Scarlet Fox," jeda sebentar, "Uzumaki Karin!"

Sakura melihat seorang gadis dengan baju kelewat ketat berjalan mendekati prefek yang berambut coklat panjang mirip banci. Kemeja gadis itu kelewat ketat. Kancingnya akan lepas kalau dia menarik nafas terlalu panjang. Sial, Hidden Leaf menerima siswa macam itu juga?

 _Well_ , semua disini soal uang, sih.

"Yamanaka Ino!" seru wanita itu lagi dan seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan poni menjuntai menghampiri prefek yang sama.

"Kau lihat mereka berempat?" tanpa tedeng aling-aling gadis berambut indigo disampingnya mulai mengajaknya bicara.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Mereka itu disebut-sebut sebagai prefek terbaik selama satu dekade terakhir," jelas gadis itu.

"Sori, aku awam soal Inggris, baru disini beberapa hari, sih."

Gadis itu tampak tidak kaget. "Aku juga. Aku dari Jepang. Kau?"

"Sama. Aku prefektur Konoha."

"Aku dari Iwa," gadis itu menjawab cepat. "Disini kau akan masuk ke satu dari empat dormitory yang dikepalai satu prefek. Scarlet Fox diketuai Hyuuga Neji, untuk masuk kesana kau harus punya uang dan pangkat. Isinya orang kaya semua.

"Violet Wolf diketuai Shimura Sai, kau harus punya semacam bakat seni atau apalah itu kalau masuk kesana. Isinya orang aneh dengan otak gila semua—dalam pandangan positif."

"Kurasa aku takkan masuk kesana," gumam Sakura.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Terus ada Sapphire Owl. Prefeknya Nara Shikamaru Isinya kutu buku semua. Peraih nilai terbaik di LSE ( _Last Season Examination_ ) selama bertahun-tahun."

"Aku berharap aku kesana."

"Nah yang terakhir, musuh bebuyutan Sapphire Owl, Green Lion. Isinya orang berotot tapi tak berotak. Prefeknya Uchiha Sasuke, itu yang rambutnya mencuat ke belakang."

Sakura mengikuti arah jari telunjuk gadis itu, mendapati pemuda tampan berwajah datar yang pasti adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang dimaksud. Kelihatan dari wajahnya, dia tampan dan seperti orang kaya. Harusnya masuk Scarlet Fox.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, takut naksir Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih dan gadis berkulit hitam ikut bergabung dengan si Yamanaka dan Uzumaki di barisan Scarlet Fox. Pengumuman dilanjutkan sehingga menghasilkan dua puluh orang siswa baru di Red House (sebutan untuk asrama Scarlet Fox).

Violet Wolf diumumkan selanjutnya. Dua orang pemuda, satu berambut merah tanpa alis dan satu berambut coklat dengan tato cukup menarik perhatian Sakura. Gadis itu benar. Mereka kelihatan seperti psikopat.

Asrama Green Lion selanjutnya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam mangkok yang kelihatan idiot dan seorang gadis berambut coklat dicepol mirip orang China terpilih. Sakura tidak mau memandang asrama itu lama-lama, jantungnya bisa bekerja diluar kendali.

Sakura dan gadis yang mengobrol dengannya masuk ke asrama Sapphire Owl sesuai dengan harapan. Prefek mereka adalah pemuda berwajah malas yang terus menggumam 'merepotkan' selama upacara berlangsung. Dari situ—setelah percakapan panjang mereka tentang asrama-asrama di Hidden Leaf—Sakura tahu kalau nama gadis tadi adalah Hyuuga Hinata, dan kejutan, dia sepupu prefek Scarlet Fox.

oOo

Sakura melongo habis-habisan saat seorang gadis—yang namanya Tayuya dan rambutnya _pink_ tua aneh—menyeretnya ke arah taman bunga yang tadi dilewatinya sembari misuh-misuh tidak karuan. Hinata mengikuti di belakangnya meski tidak kelihatan mau melerai. Dilihat dari rompinya yang berwarna merah, Sakura tahu gadis itu dari Scarlet Fox. Oh, ya ampun, belum dua jam dia ada di Hidden Leaf dan dia sudah ditarik paksa anak asrama lain.

Tarikan Tayuya berhenti saat mereka sampai di sebuah gazebo kecil di sudut taman bunga yang tadi tidak dilihatnya. Terbuat dari kayu yang dicat putih dengan meja kecil di tengah sofa-sofa mahal. Beberapa siswa berdiri mengelilingi sofa-sofa itu, tempat keempat prefek yang tadi dilihatnya, duduk.

"Ini gadis yang ku maksud," kata gadis berambut ungu dengan wajah datar aneh.

Sakura keringat dingin. Di depannya keempat prefek sedang memberinya pandangan menilai. Kakinya gemetaran, ingin lari, sekaligus tak ingin mempermalukan nama Senju yang di sandangnya—ups, dia disini sebagai Haruno, bukan Senju.

Detailnya disampaikan nanti, deh. Sakura tidak bisa berpikir sekarang.

"Oh, jadi kau yang menginjak taman bunga tadi pagi?" suara dingin milik Uchiha Sasuke menyambut indra pendengarannya. He?

"Lancang sekali," komentar Hyuuga Neji.

"Tapi manis," kometar Akasuna Sasori.

Tunggu, Sakura butuh beberapa menit untuk mencerna keadaan ini.

"Sudahlah, dia kelihatan bingung," Nara Shikamaru menengahi dengan suara malasnya.

Lagi, Sakura jadi objek penilaian keempat prefek.

"Aturan tidak tertulis di sekolah ini adalah semua siswa dilarang menginjak taman bunga kecuali prefek dan _fag_ mereka."

Itu suara Uchiha.

"Tunggu. Jadi alasanku dipanggil kesini adalah karena aku menginjak taman bunga tadi pagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura mendengus.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, aku murid baru!" Sakura menunjuk rompi hitamnya. "Dan aku tidak membaca ada aturan tidak tertulis di buku panduan. Jadi, kurasa pemanggilan ini sia-sia saja, oke?"

Shikamaru menyeringai. Sakura berani bertaruh itu karena dia mulai menganggap perdebatan ini mengasyikkan.

"Tunggu. Berdasarkan laporan Konan, kau menginjak taman bunga sekitar jam delapan lewat dua puluh dua menit, benar?" itu suara Shimura.

Sakura mengangguk, lagi.

"Tandanya kau telat masuk upacara pembukaan! Kau harus dihukum!" Sasuke menambahkan dengan berapi-api. Sialan, Sakura ingin mencekiknya sekarang.

"Tidak ada aturan tertulis tentang keterlambatan dalam upacara penerimaan siswa baru," kilah Sakura. "Dalam buku panduan bab delapan pasal dua puluh ayat dua hanya disebutkan kalau siswa harus dihukum apabila terlambat mengikuti upacara pembagian asrama."

"Dan kalau kau tidak lupa, aku ada disana saat namaku dipanggil," Sakura melirik Shikamaru lewat ekor matanya.

Sasuke diam. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi," kata Sakura dan sebelum para prefek itu mengiterupsinya, ia segera berjalan menjauh.

Oke, Sakura, selamat datang di Hidden Leaf.

oOo

Pelajaran pertama di jadwal yang didapat Sakura dari Shikamaru adalah Genetika. Profesor Orochimaru bertanggung jawab atas mata pelajaran ini. Sakura hanya diberi pengetahuan tentang penggunaan alat-alat praktikum, pengertian genetika dan bla bla bla. Sakura mematri di kepalanya untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan Profesor Orochimaru atau poinnya akan menurun drastis semester ini.

Setelah dua jam _break_ , Sakura dan beberapa teman sekelasnya termasuk Hinata masuk kelas Profesor Sarutobi Asuma. Kelas bahasa. Sakura juga baru membaca alasan diadakannya kelas ini beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia dan Hinata memutuskan menghabiskan waktu _break_ di perpustakaan.

Semuanya gara-gara Konferensi Agung.

Konferensi Agung adalah sebuah pertemuan yang diadakan di Yunani setiap minggu kedua di bulan Agustus. Ketua yayasan ( _k.a_ Senju Hashirama) akan memimpin jalannya konferensi dan setiap sekolah (mengingat yayasan yang menaungi Hidden Leaf membuka cabang di berbagai negara) diwakili dua orang duta besar. Konferensi Agung biasanya menyedot perhatian seluruh siswa yayasan Senju dari seluruh dunia. Sebagai salah satu sekolah paling tersohor di dunia, Hidden Leaf mewajibkan semua siswanya bisa berbahasa latin untuk mempersiapkan diri pada konferensi.

Sialan, percaya diri sekali sekolah ini.

" _Auroram_ (selamat pagi)" sapa guru berewokan itu saat para siswa baru Blue House (panggilan untuk asrama Sapphire Owl) memasuki kelasnya. "Hari yang cerah untuk memulai pelajaran, kan?"

Sakura menghabiskan dua jam siangnya dalam kelas Latin yang—dia berani sumpah—membosankan sekali. Satu-satunya yang menonjol di kelas mereka cuma cowok berambut hitam aneh yang kelihatan idiot dengan kacamata hitamnya.

"Serius, deh, kelas Latin membosankan sekali," keluh Hinata, memakan beberapa _sandwich_ daging unta yang dijual di kafetaria.

"Si Aburame adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti perkataan Profesor Sarutobi," kata Sakura menimpali.

"Oh, _by the way_ , besok sudah pemilihan _fag_ , lho."

Sakura menggertu. "Semua orang di Inggris tahu kalau Karin mengincar posisi _fag_ Neji agar bisa nge _date_ dengan Uchiha."

"Angelina sampai ke gereja tiap hari agar bisa jadi _fag_ Sasuke."

"Aku lebih heran kenapa siswa tingkat tiga seperti mereka bisa jadi prefek," kata Sakura.

Prefek adalah ketua asrama yang memutuskan hukuman yang tepat pada pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang dilakukan siswa. Hukuman itu biasanya berupa _x, y_ atau _z_. Satu _x_ berarti harus menulis surat permohonan maaf sebanyak seratus lembar. Satu buah _y_ berarti menyalin lima puluh puisi latin sebanyak sepuluh kali dan satu _z_ berarti menyalin tiga puluh tiga bab panduan sekolah Hidden Leaf sebanyak sepuluh kali. Penyiksaan.

"Itu karena prestasi mereka," timpal seorang pemuda berambut biru tua panjang yang diikat satu.

"Sori?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Prefek diangkat bukan berdasarkan tingkatan. Setiap tahun akan diadakan tes di setiap asrama untuk menentukan prefek yang akan menjabat. Tahun ini, kebetulan keempat orang itu menduduki posisi pertama di tes. Karena itulah mereka jadi prefek," kata cowok tanpa nama itu.

"Oh, yeah. Si Uchiha itu kelihatan _berotot_ sekali," dengus Sakura.

Cowok itu tertawa.

"Aku Uchiha, lho, _by the way_ ," kata cowok itu. "Uchiha Itachi."

"Oh, sori."

"Sasuke memang begitu, kok. Kolot, alot dan kaku. Kau tidak perlu malu karena aku juga suka kesal padanya."

"Kau siapanya Sasuke?" Hinata sekarang yang bertanya.

"Kakaknya."

"Eh?!"

oOo

Sakura duduk di perpustakaan, menghabiskan siangnya dengan sekotak besar _sandwich_ tuna dan segelas _punch_. Tangannya memegang buku tebal bersampul coklat dengan judul Ekonomi Inggris dari Generasi ke Generasi.

Sakura sudah hampir melapalkan semua isi buku seandainya saja ponselnya tidak berkedip-kedip memendarkan cahaya kebiruan, tanda seseorang menghubunginya. Sakura menempelkan speaker ponsel ke telinganya sambil memencet tanda hijau dan suara Hinata bergaung di telinganya.

" _Demi celana Merlin, Sakura, cepat ke aula sekarang atau aku akan mencabuti bulu pet-mu agar bisa kugunakan di pelajaran genetika berikutnya. Aku sudah hampir mati berdesakan disini dan tidak ada kepala pink sejak aku masuk dari tadi! Serius, deh, kau lupa, ya kalau hari ini pengumuman fag, ha?!"_

Oke, biar diperjelas dulu. _Pet_ adalah hewan peliharaan yang boleh dibawa ke asrama. Kemampuan setiap _pet_ berbeda-beda tergantung jenis dan pelatihannya. _Pet_ Sakura adalah kucing persia putih yang cerdik dan manis. Mana rela dia membiarkan bulu _pet_ nya dicabuti Hinata.

 _Fag_ adalah sebuah jabatan dimana seorang siswa tingkat satu akan menemani seorang senior sebagai _adik angkat_ dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bagi Sakura, posisi semacam _fag_ lebih seperti pesuruh. Kebanyakan arti dari _menghabiskan waktu_ adalah mencuci pakaian, mengganti seprai, menyiapkan bekal dan pekerjaan pesuruh lainnya.

Anehnya, semua siswi disini berlomba-lomba menjadi _fag_ para prefek—yang kata mereka tampan, _hoek_ —mengingat keempat orang itu baru saja kehilangan _fag_ mereka yang mengundurkan diri.

"Aku tidak lupa, Hinata. Cuma malas," jawab Sakura cuek. Ia menutup kembali buku Mantra dari Generasi ke Generasi yang selesai di bacanya dan langsung melesat ke aula. Dia tak ingin terlambat.

Pelajaran pertama, para prefek itu akan menghabisinya kalau dia telat— _lagi_.

oOo

Aula utama disesaki sekitar seratus murid baru yang menunggu pengumuman _fag_. Posisi _fag_ ditentukan oleh masing-masing kepala asrama. Kepala asrama Scarlet Fox adalah Yuuhi Kurenai, wanita yang dua hari lalu mengumumkan pembagian asrama. Kepala asrama Green Lion adalah Morino Ibiki, guru pengajar Olahraga. Kepala asrama Violet Wolf adalah Sarutobi Asuma, profesor Bahasa Latin yang berwajah garang tapi berhati seni. Sementara kepala asrama Sapphire Owl adalah Hatake Kakashi, profesor muda tampan yang mengajar Bisnis.

Sakura menguap lebar-lebar saat Profesor Jiraiya mengumumkan pembagian _fag_. Hyuuga Neji mendapat _fag_ gadis berkacamata yang tempo hari dilihatnya. _Ugh_ , Sakura berdoa hidup cowok itu akan aman sentosa selama punya _fag_ seperti Uzumaki Karin. _Fag_ Shimura Sai adalah cowok tanpa alis bernama Sabaku Gaara sementara _fag_ Shikamaru adalah Shino, si cowok latin yang pakai kacamata hitam.

" _Fag_ Uchiha Sasuke adalah Angelina Thomas!" kata pria berambut putih berwajah mesum di atas podium ( _k.a_ Jiraiya).

Angelina, si cewek berambut pirang berwajah amerika sudah berseri-seri siap maju ke depan menghampiri idaman hatinya sebelum Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, menginterupsi.

"Maaf, prof. Berdasarkan buku panduan Hidden Leaf bab enam pasal delapan, seorang _prefek_ bisa memilik _fag_ nya sendiri selama _fag_ yang bersangkutan memenuhi syarat sebagai _fag_ prefek. Jadi aku ingin menggunakan hak itu."

Oh, penolakan secara langsung. Sakura melihat Angelina siap menangis di tempatnya tapi Sasuke tampak tidak peduli.

Jiraiya sempat menimbang sebentar sebelum menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

Mata hitam Sasuke yang setajam elang menyapu aula, mencari sosok yang diinginkannya. Sakura berani bertaruh _pet_ Sasuke adalah elang, atau apapun dengan mata semenyeramkan majikannya. Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau pemuda itu memang menyeringai setelah mata mereka bersiborok?

"Aku memilih Haruno Sakura sebagai _fag_ -ku," kata Sasuke, masih menyeringai.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk memahami situasi. Beberapa mata langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Bukan salah Sakura kalau kejadian tempo hari (saat ia dipanggil ke _flower garden_ ) membuatnya jadi terkenal.

"Haruno Sakura diharapkan maju ke depan," kata Jiraiya.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura berdiri, berjalan di antara ratusan mata yang memandangnya penuh ekspresi. Kaget, heran, kesal dan lain-lain. Wajar saja, dia—yang berasal dari Sapphire Owl—menjadi _fag_ dari prefek Green Lion. Hal itu diperparah dengan kepopuleran Sasuke yang bombastis. Oh, siap-siap saja Sakura jadi santapan bersama.

"Hai, _**fag**_ ku," sapa Sasuke, menekankan kata _fag_.

"Hai, senior," Sakura menyapa balik.

Kilatan permusuhan terpatri jelas di kedua pasang mata mereka. Sakura tersenyum (menantang) ke arah Sasuke yang juga tersenyum (mengejek). Maksud Sasuke menariknya sebagai _fag_ sudah jelas. Tidak ada senior yang ingin dilawan dan perlakuan Sakura di _flower garden_ tempo hari jelas-jelas mengibarkan bendera perang di antara mereka.

* * *

Hello minnasannnnn!

uhm well ini fanfic fantasy pertamaa! mohon reviewnya :)

 _keep or delete?_


End file.
